


with stardust in my eyes (in the backbone of the night, i'm combustible)

by itakethewords (BluntBetty)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bittersweet, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Separations, Tanabata, Yuuri and Viktor as gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluntBetty/pseuds/itakethewords
Summary: Gods Yuuri and Viktor have been apart for an entire year. Their hearts and bodies know the time is near for them to reunite once more. Tanabata is always such a bittersweet day for them.





	with stardust in my eyes (in the backbone of the night, i'm combustible)

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick for summer and tanabata.

Yuuri could feel the magic in his body buzzing in excitement. His magic knew. It whispered to him, reminding him, keeping him preoccupied always. His body was thrumming, his limbs steady all but for the tiniest tremor in his hands as he worked. His stomach flitted as though he’d swallowed butterflies and his face would not drop the smile that continued to grace his lips. His mind reminded him there was still one more day. One more sunset before he could see him. His heart cried out for his lover. His husband. His Viktor.

One more day of work and it would be the seventh day of the seventh month. 

One more day and he could have his husband in his arms once more for but a day. A day more than he could have for the rest of the year.

His hands worked faster, no less precise, hoping to speed the day way and bring him one moment closer to loving blue eyes and warm lips.

  
  


 

 

Viktor sighed, hiding from his father. He’d more than did his job, but creating and working and keeping the king happy was a full time job that stifled him something terrible and with the clock ticking down until he was allowed to his his Yuuri once more, he was less than amicable to push out more in these last hours. He’d rather prepare to see his husband, to go to the river and watch his approach. An entire year without him and every inch of him, from the crown of his silver hair to the soles of his lambskin shoes ached to feel his skin. 

Ached to taste him. 

Ached to have the weight of him in his arms and on his chest.

A shudder passed through him and the magic that ran through his soul whispered that it was almost time. Mere hours away before he could freely go to the river and cross over. Cross over and drop kisses on a smiling face and hear the ringing, delightful laugh of Yuuri.

  
  


 

 

Reunion was sweet.

Sweeter than any ripe fruit on the tongue, bursting with summer flavor. More lucious than the richest, savory delicacies on the palate. The arms around him, the lips on his, the breath across his face mingling with his own were warmer, softer, and more comforting than any other feeling in the heavens. There was no other feeling in all of existence, in any realm that rivaled the slide of their skin together at last after a year lasting forever.  

A sweeping, all-encompassing flood came over them as their magic entwined again and became familiar with each entity. It was everything they had in them to pull back, to keep themselves from becoming one there in the grass as the river flowed and the cows grazed. The sheep in Viktor’s pasture stared at their embrace.

  
  


 

 

Yuuri pulled back first, dark eyes taking in the light that was his husband. Viktor shown in his eyes like a bright beam of sunlight, a ray of soft, warm sunshine breaking through clouds smiling down at him. He couldn’t help himself as he dragged his thumb softly, slowly, over the slightly reddened bottom lip jutting out in a pout. 

“Viktor, my husband. I hope you’re well.”

Viktor’s laugh tickled his ears and made his own bubble up and past his lips.

“Yuuri, my true love. I’m well now that we are together again.” He pressed his lips gently against the plush pair presented to him. “Will you show me our home?”

Their fingers entangled, and with a gentle squeeze, they strolled through the grasses, forgetting their duties and expectations for one day without consequences. 

 

 

 

Their casual meandering didn’t last long. There was only so much catching up on their lives they could do when they still wrote letters, when there was the occasional tentative caress of magic on magic, when each day was simply a countdown to this moment. To the moment when the door to the home that Yuuri built them closed and the magic in the fireplace lit the room.

There was the glide of fingers on skin and the prickle of gooseflesh and hitched breath. There was cloth peeled back and dropping to the floor and deep moans passed between open mouths. There was whispers of love and longing and hot flesh radiating need. 

Their magic sparked and only served to escalate their growing desire and it wasn’t long before Viktor has his husband on his back while he took everything he wanted and needed and desperately missed. The movement of their bodies created shadows in the common space, whimpers and groans and cries of more.

And Yuuri continued to give what he knew his lover wanted, what he spoke of in their letters. His form on his, his weight on his chest as he laid a trail with his lips and tongue and teeth. His weight between his hips as he worshiped at the altar of the beautiful god before him. The sound of slick and wet and satisfaction settling in their bones.

  
  


 

Yuuri loved staring at Viktor when he was at his most vulnerable. Nude but for the quilt draped low on his body. Firelight casting a golden, warm hue on his kiss bitten and marked skin. Lips bowed in the softest smile while his eyelids fluttered in dreams and his chest rose and fell in deep, satisfied breaths. The glow of coupling was in his aura and he loved seeing his husband flushed and sated in both dreams and the waking world. There was precious little time left, they only had eighteen hours left before his lover’s father’s magic tore them away once more. Kept their eyes from glancing at each other, kept their bodies from joining on the same patch of soft grass and shared the same air. For one more year again. 

Leaning over, he left peppered kisses. Forehead, eyelids, nose, lips. Precious parts that made Viktor, Viktor. He wished he could kiss his laugh, kiss the sparkle in his eye, kiss what it was to make his smile turn large and shaped like a heart, mirroring the love he freely gave those he held dear. One day he hoped he could hold close that heart that shaped who Viktor was, the kindness and sometimes petty side of him, the determination and skills, the passion and the loyalty. 

He brought a hand close and brushed his fingers through the spun silver that was his hair.

  
  


 

Viktor dreamt of starlight and moonshine. He dreamt of laughter and cuddling and casual kisses after a long day. He longed for those and more. He longed for passion that could be followed night after night. He wanted the softness of just being near his husband, of the safety he felt in their magic twined as one like it was when they’d first married. While his heart ached for Yuuri more than once a year, his mind knew it wasn’t possible. Not now. Not while is father deemed that they needed to stay apart. 

It was true, after all. They were always too wrapped up in one another to do their jobs and what was expected of them. They would much rather spend their time with legs entwined and sweat slicked skin than not. 

His dreams were sweets and spice and the feeling of tender hands brought him to the land of wakeful wishing. His eagerly pressed his lips on Yuuri’s, on the thrumming pulse of life, on the chilled bare skin that still radiated an eager heat.

There was much to accomplish and only so many hours left in the day.

“What is your wish for today, my love?”

“Always you,” was the answer.

The answer was the same every year.

As was his.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm obviously taking liberties with things like tanabata and the lore behind it. But I've been on a drama kick lately, so...   
> Don't forget to leave me a comment, a kudos, and to hit that share button up at the top!
> 
> On a separate note, I'm posting this the night before, but I will be at Anime Midwest again this year! i'll definitely be there Friday and Saturday, including the Yuri on Ice meet up at 1:30pm, and maybe Sunday. Follow me on tumblr at [ velvetcovered-brick ](https://velvetcovered-brick.tumblr.com/) and if you're going to be at Anime Midwest, send me an ask or message and we can meet!
> 
> Don't forget to look up my 13 other Yuri on Ice fics as well as my other fandoms! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
